


And so it Begins

by WhyIsThisSoHardToChoose



Series: A Series of Fortunate Events [4]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-24 22:59:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16184987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyIsThisSoHardToChoose/pseuds/WhyIsThisSoHardToChoose
Summary: They keep dancing around it. Each other. They both want something to happen, but of course neither one is willing to make the first move. Maybe they just need a slight nudge… Sweet Pea sure thinks so.





	And so it Begins

Toni P.O.V.  
God Cheryl looks gorgeous all the time. Even right after practice when she is sweaty and out of breath. I don't know how it's possible, but then again it is Cheryl. She has a way of making the impossible possible. Like helping me find friends with no gang affiliations who actually see me as a person not a gang member. She's so incredible and I love being her friend, but god do I want more. So much more. Yet I would never push her like that, I wouldn’t want to make her uncomfortable. Shaking my head to get rid of my thought’s I head to the showers to clean up before I have to leave for my shift at the Wyrm. 

Moving quickly to wash away the sweat and clean my hair, I finish soon after I get in. This way I can enjoy the feeling of warm water for a few minutes. It isn’t something that I get to take advantage of often in my life, but right now it is a luxury I have been awarded. It seems like most of the good things in my life have come from knowing Cheryl. Like she is some type of pained guardian angel that is here to make sure I have friends and warm showers. Laughing to myself at the thought I finally get out of the shower.

“Hey TT! Can you give me a ride to school tomorrow? I hear it is supposed to be wonderful out and figured now would be a good time for you to finally give me a ride on that bike of yours.” It comes out as a question but almost everyone still in the locker room knows that Cheryl Blossom doesn’t ask questions. But I also happen to know that I could never deny her something as simple as a ride.

“Of course Cher. Are you sure you can handle yourself though? I mean it isn’t a long drive but still, you have to sit right behind me and hold on tightly. Are you positive you can behave yourself? If you can’t it could get pretty dangerous.” A few girls laugh at my comments, knowing that if anyone could say those things and get away with it it was me. After joining the Vixens Cheryl and I became really close and realized that we have the same sense of flirty humor. Something that we have both been taking advantage of any time there was an opportunity for jokes.

“Oh I know I can handle myself but I feel like I should be asking you. After all I’ve never been on a motorcycle before, who knows what might happen when you see such a glorious sight.” Chuckling I shake my head and admit defeat for this round. Next time I will get her.

“Who knows? But yeah I can definitely give you a ride. I’ll swing by early so we can sneak out before your mother can see. But I have to head out now or I’ll be late for my shift.”

“Thanks Toni! I’ll walk out with you.” As we walk to the parking lot where her car is right next to my bike we make small talk about how practice went, how we think tomorrow night’s game will go, and what cheers she wants us to do. Trying to pay attention to what she says but knowing that the Bulldogs will lose I have to keep in a sigh when I look up. Sweet Pea and Fangs are waiting for me and grinning widely. Dear lord this is never a good sign. Fangs nudges Sweets when we get closer and I narrow my eyes. What are they up to.

“Hey guys! How was practice?” Fangs greets us too cheerfully. They are awful at hiding things, never knowing how to act natural.

“Practice went well, as have all practices now that we have some actual talent besides myself on the squad. I’m glad you guys can spare Toni for a few nights a week. Tomorrow night when Toni performs at her first game everyone can see what a real River Vixen is supposed to look like.” Sweet Pea grins like he was waiting for her to say that.

“Speaking of the game tomorrow, do you guys have plans for afterwards?” We both say no and my suspicions rise.

“Well that works out perfect then. Fangs and I are too busy tomorrow to hang so that would be a great time for you guys to go on your first date. Pop’s at 10, you guys better be there, don’t break my heart!” Oh my fucking god. Did this idiot literally just schedule a date for Cheryl and myself without asking either of us first? Of course he did and Fangs is jus there nodding along like this makes perfect sense.

“Alright we gotta bounce but I’m serious there's a booth with your names on it.” With that the two of them get on their bikes and drive off. They had been planning that, waiting for us to get out of practice to talk for two minutes before just leaving us with that offer out in the open.

“Well those two certainly keep life interesting don’t they? I have to go now Toni but I’ll see you tomorrow. Also strawberry is my favorite flavor of milkshake and don’t keep me waiting. I think it's been long enough already.” And with a wink she's in her car and taking off. Hot damn I think they actually got me a date with Cheryl Blossom.

**Author's Note:**

> So my brand new latop broke after three weeks and I had to get a new one. And I really should be doing homework instead of this but it has been a long ass week so I figured I would take a break and write this before I never did. Not sure if I should continue this or leave it as it is. Let me know your thoughts. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
